Large media entities (e.g., large media customers) or entities that frequently utilize multicast networking may desire to perform selective traffic leaking for multicast and unicast network traffic. In some implementations, software defined access (SDA) or digital network architecture (DNA) allows selective traffic leaking with selective virtual network leaking. However, there currently exists no mechanism for selectively leaking network traffic based on the type of traffic, such as unicast or multicast, in a Locator/Identifier Separation Protocol (LISP) network.